Return To Active Duty: Part 1
Return To Active Duty: Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10: Return by Max Plot in a lecture theatre My name is Ben Tennyson, and I used to be a hero. I started my journey at the age of ten, when I found the Omnitrix. Since then, I have used it to battle evil aliens from all over the universe and managed to save dozens of people, a lot of the time, against the odds. Boys and girls, that's the virtue I want to extol to all of you today. Even if it seems unlikely or against the odds, don't let your dreams be dreams. Yesterday, you said tomorrow. So, just do it. #1 Why did you suddenly stop using the Omnitrix four years ago? #2 Exactly, if you say we need to work at our dreams, then why did you give up on it? Ben Well, that...it's hard to explain. Uh, thank you Bellwood college for having me here today. Hope you learnt something today. I certainly learnt a lot from you. Goodbye and have a nice day Ben bows and leaves the stage Scene cuts to Ben's home Ben is sitting at a chair, thinking about his final adventure Ben is Heatblast on a crowded street, attacking several henchmen Heatblast Clear out of the way, people, I need to take out these guys The henchmen fire shots into the air, causing panic in the people, before attacking Heatblast Heatblast That's right, hit me, not the innocent. Heatblast attacks them with a fireball, but misses #1 Hah, improve your accuracy, kid. Heatblast I don't need to! Heatblast transforms into Humungousaur Humungousaur I don't need to be accurate, I could just punch you! Humungousaur lunges forward and grabs one of the henchmen Panicked, the henchmen grab a civillian and hold him to gunpoint Humungousaur No, put him down! The henchman kills the civillian Humungousaur No! In a fit of rage, Humungousaur smashes the ground, causing shockwaves, leading to a building to suddenly shake and crumble Humungousaur transforms into Jetray who flies into the building However, he is too late and several people are already dead While Jetray attempts to get the people out, several are dead Ben is disrupted from his thoughts by a phone call Ben Hello? Kevin Ben! Someone is going to attack you within the next few hours. I know you quit, but please, just put on the watch. Don't wanna see you hurt. Ben But, I.. Kevin No more excuses, I'll meet you outside your house in twenty. Ben Fine Ben walks to a vault containing the Omnitrix and hesitates before putting it on Ben I said I wouldn't do this anymore, but I guess trying won't hurt. Ben walks out of the house where Kevin is already there Ben Who told you that someone wanted to attack me Kevin An old contact from the Null Void. Urgently called me just now and told me some cult had placed a hit on you. Ben Well, what are they called? Kevin Hellfire Ben Alright, so where are we going? Kevin Somewhere safe. Scene cuts to an abandoned warehouse Ben Where is this place Kevin A small Plumbers' hideout. Stay here till it's safe. Ben I can take care of myself. Kevin No you can't. Stay here for a while and get used to the Omnitrix. Ben attempts to protest but is ignored Kevin opens a hidden wall which reveals an elevator which they go into Ben Whoa. How long you guys been doing this. Kevin Couple months now. A man walks forward to shake Ben's hand Carlos Hello Ben, my name is Carlos Price, you can call me Carlos. I'm in charge of this place. Ben Hey, Carlos. Kevin Carlos is gonna train you for a couple days. When you're back to normal you can leave. Ben Sure. An epic montage of Ben training TBC Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes